Solid Ground aka Sway
by spikesmisty
Summary: One shot based on after Tuesday's episode. LoVe


Disclaimer- If I owned VM, the beginning of Nov. 28th's episode would have gone much differently.

Notes-One shot. I've been writing one shots lately to make up for the fact that I've had no inspiration for my other fics. Based after Tuesday's episode.

_Knock, Knock_

Veronica slowly opened her eyes and walked to the front door. She glanced over at Mac, who was asleep on the couch since Keith was out of town. "What are you doing here?" she asked opening the door to see Logan.

Logan stood there, his knuckles bruised from a fight. "I wanted to check on you."

"At three in the morning?" questioned Veronica.

He leaned against the doorway clearly in pain. "Dick bailed me out of jail half an hour ago," he explained.

"Jail!?"

Logan walked inside the two bedroom apartment. "Can we talk in your room?"

Veronica looked at Mac who was still sleeping. "Fine."

The two ex-lovers walked into Veronica's room.

"Wallace told me what happened," he explained. "I grabbed a baseball bat and hit the windshield of a police cruiser."

Veronica looked away. "Why?"

"I knew I would be put in the same cell as Mercer and Moe," he responded. "I did it for you."

"Logan…" Veronica started.

Logan gently touched her cheek. "Ronnie, I'm sorry I hurt you…I was scared."

To her own surprise she did not jerk away. "Scared of what?" Veronica demanded.

"Messing up and breaking your heart."

"You did break my heart," she reminded him.

Logan shook his head. "No, the way my father hurt my mother…he destroyed her inside. He cheated on her and…I didn't want to do that to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

She stared into his eyes. "Logan…" Veronica whispered with tears in her yes. She turned to walk away, but he grabbed her hand and pulled Veronica into a kiss.

The kiss was long and passionate. After several minutes they reluctantly pulled apart.

"Logan?" she asked.

"Veronica Mars, I love you," Logan stated clear as day.

"Logan…I-I…I can't do this."

"Veronica you love me, I know you do. I need you, and as much as you hate to admit it you need me." He sighed.

She looked away than looked back at him. "You were wrong…you do help me. You saved me from the bomb squad guy and last year with Beaver."

"Veronica…"

"Logan it's late go home."

XXXX

The next morning Veronica woke up more depressed than she'd ever been in her entire life.

"Veronica?" Mac asked.

Veronica opened her puffy red eyes. "Yeah?"

"Why'd you tell Logan to leave last night?

Veronica stared at her friend. "I don't know," she truthfully answered.

XXXX

Logan restlessly paced around his apartment. He was stunned when he saw Veronica walk in.

"What are you do…"

She placed two fingers over his lips. "Shhhh. Logan let me explain everything." Veronica sighed. "I've had to loves in my life…you and Duncan. What I had with Duncan cannot compare to what I have with you…and that scares me. I've never been so willing to give someone my heart before…so, I pulled away. I was terrified that something would happen to you." Tears freely flowed down her face. "I love you."

"And I'm scared of living without." He picked up the remote control and turned on the stereo.

_I talk to you as to a friend  
I hope that's what you've  
come to be  
It feels as though we've  
made amends  
Like we found a way  
eventually  
_

"Sadie Hawkins dance…I saved you from Gia."

Logan grabbed her hand. "Dance with me Veronica," he said as they started to slow dance.

_**It was you who picked  
the pieces up  
When I was a broken soul  
And then glued me  
back together  
Returned to me what  
others stole**_

Veronica leaned her head on his shoulder as they danced. _There's no going back now…I'm inlove with Logan Echolls._

**_I don't wanna hurt you  
I don't wanna make you sway  
Like I know I've done before  
I will not do it anymore  
I've always been a dreamer  
I've had my head among  
the clouds  
Now that I'm coming down  
Won't you be my solid ground?_ **

_I look at you and see a friend  
I hope that's what you wanna be  
Are we back now where  
it all began?  
Have you finally forgiven me?_

_You gathered my dreams in  
When they all blew away  
And then tricked them  
back into me  
You saved me I was  
almost dead  
_

"Veronica, I love you," Logan whispered as the song ended.

"I love you, too, Logan." And with that they kissed.

Fin

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
